Tears of Resuscitation
by December Anne
Summary: "I have no right to call myself a soldier, I'm a failure, I failed the Recon Corps, and...I failed you Captain." She cried in a very hopeless tone in her voice. If bringing someone back from the dead was possible, what would you do with your new life? Will you just live like a normal person?, will you throw it away?, or maybe even go back to the way you were and redeem yourself?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Humanity failed again to recover their large part of territory from the giant terror governing and continuously devouring them, the Titans… _

_The 57__th__ Expedition outside the walls led by the Scouting Legion Commander Erwin Smith and second in command Levi was declared a failure after the Female Titan killed half, no…most of the soldiers including the Special Operations Squad in desperate attempt to kidnap Eren Jaeger. Unfortunately, her attempt also failed as Levi incapacitated the Female Titan and successfully recovered Eren from the Titan's grasp…_

_It was an unexpected nightmare…for the Female Titan to show up and ambush the whole formation by sending million Titans and Aberrant…_

_The Scouting Legion soon decided to retreat along with the dead bodies they recovered in the failed expedition but an unexpected surprise showed up after two soldiers tried to recover the other corpses and…_

"Just abandon the bodies…" Levi ordered the men in charge of the cart carrying the wrapped corpses.

"But..."

"In the past, many bodies haven't made it back. These guys are not special anyway."

The soldiers watched the Titan chasing them before returning their attention to the bodies. They had sad begrudging looks on their faces with tears almost flowing out any minute. Who wasn't going to cry in this situation where you will be forced to throw away your comrades' bodies for the sake of the whole team's survival?

Levi, on the other hand look at the Aberrant with a grudging look. If only his body was at 100%, he had killed the Titan within a second but due to Mikasa's attempt earlier to recover Eren; he had to save her from being crushed by her hand which sustained him an injury, making him incapable in combat for a while.

"Damn it…"

"Are we really doing it?" The soldier sadly asked his fellow man.

"…We have to!" Without further more to say, the soldier opened the ramp and started throwing away the heavy load. His fellow soldier was being reluctant in doing this but since he had no choice, he begrudgingly did what they were asked to do.

The soldiers cried silently as they watched the Titans ignore and step the rolling bodies. It was a very hurtful sight...at least for the one who ordered them.

Among the bodies, there was a very familiar figure. She had an emotionless face but a very detailed melancholic expression in her eyes. She had a very distinguishing bite mark on her right hand which was presumably made by her teeth. She was a member of the Special Operations Squad, and her name was…Petra Ral.

Levi watched her dead body roll on the other side of the field, totally missing the Titan's feet. His expression might not be recognizable because of his very stern expression but in the inside I'm sure he was feeling a bit of guilt for doing it.

As soon as the heavy load of bodies was eliminated, the soldiers tethering the horses increased in speed to avoid the running terror chasing them. The distance from the Aberrant was getting much farther and farther and finally the soldiers managed to escape at the sight of the Titan…

**…**

Petra's inanimate body lied in the grassy ground like a dead doll while the faint ray of the setting sun beamed her face sprinkled with her own blood. She died so young, she had so many dreams in her life but they were all shattered like a fragile mirror. I suppose it was okay, after all...death and tragedy was inevitable in this cruel world. There was no point in dreaming even how much you do.

If only the words 'resuscitation' and 'resurrection' were magic, at least she was living right now, somehow…

_..._

_..._

_Rustle…rustle…rustle…_

"Thank goodness she wasn't all that wrecked up…"

_Rustle…rustle…rustle…_

"Please live…for humanity's sake, for this dreadful war and…for the Scouting Legion."

"Petra Ral…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Flashback)

"_PLEASE LIVE!"_

"_LIVE FOR THE SCOUTING LEGION! LIVE FOR HUMANITY!"_

"_I'M BEGGING YOU!"_

"_GAAAHHH!"_

(End of Flashback…)

"…"

…y

…ey

…Hey

…?

Please wake up…

…?

"_Where…?_"

"_Sigh…_I'm relieved you finally woke up." A female voice said.

"Where am I?"

"It's obvious you're inside this house." She responded.

"…"

"Please wait a little longer. My mother will soon be done preparing the soup." She said, holding her hand to calm her down before leaving the room to get her some refreshment.

"….?"

"_What…where…?"_

"_Where am I?"_

The red-haired girl putted her palm in her face in complete confusion of her own surroundings. It felt like she just had some sort of brain damage inside her head, and of course she did have. She was amnesiac. All she could say to herself was "where am I?" Her own mind was absent to reality.

"Here I am!"

"…?"

"You must be hungry, here."

The girl kindly said as she sat down and placed the tray on a vacant wooden table.

"I brought you some dinner."

"…?"

_GROWL…_

"?"

"Ha-ha, I was right, you were hungry."

She turned her attention to the tray and slowly took the spoon. She slowly dips it to the bowl containing the fresh vegetable soup, blew it a little to lessen the heat, and made a baby-like impression.

"Aahh…"

"Hm…?"

"Say 'aah'…"

"…ahh."

And so she did, she imitated the impression the girl was making and took a sip. The soup was good and refreshing, so is the bread. After a moment, she finally finished eating and the girl left her behind the bedroom to get some new change of clothes.

She lied down for a while, still in the feeling of being absent-minded. She was confused, not even having a clue why she was here. She couldn't do anything but to see the furniture on every corner and every side of the room, look down to see the mahogany floor, and smell the white flowers in the flower vase placed on the small table which was just in her right.

"…"

Just then she thought of something, but with a slight feeling of doubt and insecurity. She lifted her body using a little of her strength and gently removed the cream-colored blanket covering the lower part of her body. She slowly placed her left foot on the floor while holding to the wooden table for a little support, then came the right foot. In the thought of her body being completely balanced, she gently removes her hands from the support and started walking using a little balance from her body, but unfortunately…

_THUD…_

"_Ouch…tsk."_

"What happened?"

She, who was just out for a moment, came back with the change of clothes, a light grey peasant skirt, white dress shirt, and some undergarments. Instead of seeing her amnesiac patient lying comfortably in her bed, sleeping like an innocent baby, her eyes saw a more different picture in this imaginary scene of hers.

"Are you nuts!?"

"…?"

"_*sigh_, I told you to stay put…"

She dropped the stack neatly on the side before helping her get back to the bed. Her patient's face just stood blank but she can know what that absent-minded red head was thinking out of the blue right now, which is the main reason why she was lying down on the floor like a dead corpse.

"I may not know what you are saying right now inside that shell, but please understand that you're still not yet ready to go."

As usual, the red head never gave a single response to what words her caretaker delivered. It's almost like she was dead with a poker-face, opened eyes, and frozen body which you do not when if it was really immobile or not. In other words, a mannequin with characteristics same of a human…

"_*sigh, you're really 'creeping' me out, come on say something, just one word or sentence is enough…"_

"…."

The room was filled with an awkward atmosphere and a dead silence, like something just flew around and took the spirits away. The two of them stayed quiet, not even saying a single word, as in there was a sign there saying "no unnecessary movements allowed". The amnesiac was there at the bed, staring the ceiling without a thought while the caretaker just stood by the corner, tracing her every movement including the bed she's occupying.

"…"

"…."

"….."

"…"

"_Ugh…I can't take this silence anymore…"_

The atmosphere lurking around the room was getting more intense and depriving the mood with boredom. This dense situation has prompted her to blow over this nonsense quietness and speak up to lighten the mood, or at least to hear the red head's voice.

"Umm…"

Her awkward-voice caught the attention of the red head, which in turn, diverted it to the one who desperately needed it, just to get over the boredom.

"What's your name?"

"...?"

"Name…?"

"_*sigh, finally she spoke…_Yes your name."

"…I"

"!"

"…."

"Don't…know."

"...You don't know your name?"

Instead of delivering her answer verbally, she simply nodded her face, which her caretaker understood that it was a "yes".

"Hmm…"

"…"

"…."

"!"

"Say, why don't we do it like this?"

"….eh?"

"Since you don't remember, why don't I name you…?"

"…."

"Don't worry; it's just for the time being."

"…"

"Then…."

"…"

"I've decided!"

Without further orientations and anything to discuss, she stood up from her crouching position and shouted in a medium tone.

"Your name is….Cardia!"

"Hmm…?"

"It's beautiful right? Your name means 'heart'".

"…."

"Cardia…"

_On that day, no one knew that someone who was thought to be dead was once again given another chance by the heavens. The wings of freedom that once were broken, was resuscitated, to become aid humanity in the battles of death._

_Mankind was once again given another ray of hope…_


End file.
